


Wait I made a mistake

by Hanamaki_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And I love kiyoyachi, F/F, Have a nice day, M/M, Third Years AU, a lot of fucking AUS idk, anyways wow look at me, chat fic, i wrote this in the car when coming back to Florida, no self control, skype au, thats all - Freeform, this fic is the definition of "I have no self control", we evacuated Bc of hurricane Irma yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_chan/pseuds/Hanamaki_chan
Summary: Literally. Look at the title. That's it, that's the fic. That's everything you need in a few words. Yachi made a big mistake, a big big BIG MISTAKE.





	1. Mistakes have been made

**Smallchick added Hinabirb, Malk, Megane, and Freckles.**

**Smallchick sent a photo.**

Smallchick: Look at what I saw today!

Smallchick: wait

Smallchick: WHAT

Smallchick: ??? I DIDNT MEAN TO MAKE A GROUPCHAT???

Smallchick: I MEANT TO SEND THOSE TO YOU GUYS INDIVIDUALLY 

Smallchick: I SHOULDNT HAVE BEEN LAZY AND CLICKED ALL YOUR NAMES

Smallchick: HOW DO I DELETE MYSELF FROM THE EXISTENCE OF THE UNIVERSE

Megane: Jesus christ

Megane: what the fuck

Megane: that's a pretty photo anyways

Hinabirb: !!! Yachi! I thought you only sent those photos to me and kageyama??

Smallchick: I send them to all the first years ♪( ´▽｀)

Hinabirb: But why stingyshima??

Smallchick: because!! You're all my friends!! ♪( ´▽｀)

Smallchick: right? (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

Freckles: !! YES YOU ARE RIGHT!! WE ARE ALL FRIENDS HERE

Megane: I will never become friends with the two volleyball idiots

Megane: never

Freckles: I'll just hang out with them more often ٩( ᐛ )و

Hinabirb: YAY YAMAGUCHI HANG OUT WITH US WERE WAY BETTER THAN STINGYSHIMA

Smallchick: oh yeah! Tsukishima-kun, can you say hi to Akiteru-san for me?

Megane: ?

Megane: why

Smallchick: Yamaguchi-kun said he's with you, and since I'm not there can you say hi for me?

Megane: no

Smallchick: ( ；∀；) okay 

Freckles: uskejeisndk Tsukki say hi to him for her pls

Megane: fine 

Megane: he said "Is she the small blonde girl who was in the stands that's your friend, tell her I said hi back." 

Smallchick: (⌒▽⌒) tell him I said thanks for telling me about you!!

Megane: What.

Megane: when did he tell you about me

Megane: He gave away information without my consent. I do not approve of this, I'm calling the cops.

Smallchick: it was only about volleyball!! Though I don't think he realized that he said "He has other friends that aren't Tadashi?" Outloud. I think he meant to say that in his mind.

Megane: Thank you. 

Megane: He won't be missed.

Freckles: DONT KILL HIM TSUKKI

Megane: why not

Freckles: he's like a big brother to me too!!

Malk: why does he only listen to you 

Malk: literally ONLY you

Hinabirb: AAAHHHHHH

Smallchick: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Hinabirb: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Freckles: AAAAHHHHHH WHY ARE WE SCREAMIB

Hinabirb: TENGREAT KIND

Megane: ten great kind

Smallchick: THE GREAT KING

Malk:????

Hinabirb: HRRHEKDNSKD

Smallchick: I WENT TO GIVE HUNATA GIS BOOK BACK AND SO WE WRNT TO MEET AT A SMALL CONNIVENCE STORE AND THE GREAT KIHB AND HIS FRINE DUS HERRE

Malk: Iwaizumi-san?

Smallchick: HESGONNA KILL US GUS FRIENDS ARMS ARE HUGGE

Malk: Iwaizumi-San.

Megane: wow I don't even know how you read that

Malk: Hinata types like that all the time

Megane: makes sense

Hinabirb: IM HIDDING UNDER A TABKE

Smallchick: WHICH TABLE I CNAT FIND TOU

Smallchick: NONDNKDJDMEDJ

Hinabirb: SHE HAS BEEN CAUGHT

Malk: well

Malk: she's a girl nothing will happen

Freckles: what does that have to do with anything??

Malk: like?? She's a girl?? They won't do anything to her??

Malk: Oikawa-san might be like "Oh? Have you come to give me a confession?" Bc he's a cocky guy but like

Malk: Iwaizumi-san will smack him if he does and make him apologize 

**Hinabirb sent a video**

Hinabirb: dO YOUNSEE THIS 

Megane: i

Freckles: NOO SHES GINNA DIE

Freckles: IM GONNA CALL HER TO GET HER OJT OF THIS MESS

Malk: what will that do

Malk: they both rlly only scare the shit out of Hinata

Malk: it's kind of sorta hilarious I remember seeing it happen

Hinabirb: SHUT UP

Hinabirb: I WAS SUFFERING FOR YOUR INFORMATION

Malk: Comedy 

Hinabirb: >:((((

Smallchick: IM ALIVE

Hinabirb: SHES ALIVE!!!

Smallchick: THEY ASKED IF I WENT TO KARASUNO AND IF I WAS THE VOLLEYBALL CLUB MANAGER AND I MEANT TO SAY NO BUT PANICKED AND SAID YES 

Smallchick: ANS THEN IWAIZUMI-SAN SMILED???

Smallchick: AND THE GREAT KINH WAS LIKE SO CONFUSED

Hinabirb: WHATTT

Megane: You could've just walked away

Smallchick: THATS MEAN

Megane: sorry forgot that not everyone is like me

Freckles: REMEMBER THAT TIME YOU KNOCKED INTO USHIWAKA, YACHI

Smallchick: DONT REMIND ME

Freckles: SorryyYYYYY

Hinabirb: WHAT?!?!

Malk: when

Megane: huh

Smallchick: Story time

Smallchick: okay so, one day I went to the flower shop by my apartment (which is by shiratorizawa mind you) and I wanted some small plants!! I can't really plant anything outside, so I wanted ones that wouldn't die from being inside, like a cactus or something!!

Smallchick: so I go there and I'm looking at all the flowers because WOW I LOVE flowers?? They're so pretty?? So so so pretty?? What did we do to deserve them?? 

Smallchick: anyWAYS

Smallchick: I wasn't paying attention and I all I saw was someone touching the petals on a flower delicately 

Smallchick: and I LOVE FLOWERS so I just started TALKING ABOUT THE FLOWER THEY WERE TOUCHING AND THEN I HEAR THE VOICE

Smallchick: AND USHIJIMA IS FHERE AND IS LIKE "Indeed, these are beautiful flowers."

Smallchick: AND I FREAKED OUT?? BUT ON THE INSIDE ON THE OUTSIDE THOUGH I JUST FIND IT DISRESPECTFUL TO IGNKRE SOMEONE OR WALK AWAY

Smallchick: SO I STAYED THERE AND TALKED ABOUT FLOWERS WITH HIM?

Smallchick: THEN THAT RED HEADED LANKY TALL DUDE CSME WALKING IN 

Smallchick: AND WAS ALL LIKE "waKATOSHI-kUUNNN" 

Smallchick: I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK

Smallchick: SO HE SEES ME AND HIM TALKJNG SO HES LIKE OHOHOHOH 

Smallchick: IS THIS THE CHIBI MANAGER OF KARASUNO

Smallchick: AND I SAID SI???

Hinabirb: YOU SPEAK A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE

Smallchick: three actually, English, Japanese, and a bjt of Spanish 

Hinabirb: SO SMART!!

Smallchick: THANKS

Smallchick: ANYWAYS

Smallchick: THEY HAD TO LEAVE BUT USHIJIMA WAS LIKE take my email, you can ask for planting tips

Smallchick: AND I CANT BE RUDE 

Smallchick: SO I TOOK IT AND SHOWED HIM PICTURES OF MY PLANTS AND NOW I JUST SEND HIM PHOTOS OF FLOWERS I FIND

Malk: how do you manage to get into a situation like that

Smallchick: IM TOO POLITE OK

Malk: Ok

Hinabirb: WE'RE ALL FIRST YEARS RIGHT

Smallchick: mhm!!

Hinabirb: CAN I ADD OTHER FIRST YEARS

Smallchick: Oohh!! Sure!!

Megane: NO.

 


	2. Let me LEAVE

Megane: I stg DO NOT.

**Hinabirb has added TheLion, Angrybirb, Smolcat, Inu, Kunimeme, Radishhair, Ohmygoshiki, Runa, and Kaori.**

Malk: how

Smallchick: HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MANY PEOPLE

Kaori: ??

Smallchick: time to die 

Kaori: ????¿¿¿¿

Runa: hhello

Kunimeme: who the fuck added me 

Radishhair: kunimi, language.

Malk: HINATA WHY

Kunimeme: oh fuck no

Malk: HINATA. WHY.

Hinabirb: YOU GUYS CAN GET OVER IT NOW!! 

Malk: I will literally fucking RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF

Hinabirb: DONT

Ohmygoshiki: !!!! HELLO HINATA !!!!

Hinabirb: !!!!

Hinabirb: HELLO GOSHIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Megane: there's too many fucking exclamation marks 

Freckles: LOL

TheLion: HIII!!!!!!!!

Megane: goodbye

Megane: actually no

Megane: just bye and goodbye to only Yamaguchi and yachi

**Megane left.**

**Freckles added Megane.**

**Megane left.**

**Freckles added Megane.**

**Megane left.**

**Freckles added Megane.**

Freckles: I STG

Megane: WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME SUFFER

Megane: let me LEAVE

Freckles: I will add Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san JUST TO SPITE YOU

Megane: DO. NOT.

Kunimeme: lmao wtf

Ohmygoshiki: What does "lmao" and "wtf" mean?

Kunimeme: no

Ohmygoshiki: ?

Kunimeme: no.

Ohmygoshiki: ??

Kunimeme: stop.

Ohmygoshiki: Why?

Kunimeme: Stop.

Smallchick: OH

Smallchick: SUZUMEDAS HERE

Kaori: oh?

Smallchick: ITS ME YACHI

Kaori: ahh!! Hello!!

Smallchick: !! Hi!!

Runa: I've been added to many groupchats but I don't see anyone from Johzenji in here sooo why am I here? 

Smallchick: it's a first year groupchat!!

Runa: ohh!!

Hinabirb: #blessed

Freckles: there's something about girls talking to eachother that just refreshes the atmosphere? 

Freckles: and I'm gay and it still just blesses ??

Malk: agreed

Megane: that's pretty true 

Ohmygoshiki: Girls are very refreshing!

Freckles: I mean technically yeah

Kunimeme: wait

Kunimeme: Who is Freckles

Freckles: Yamaguchi Tadashi!

Kunimeme: wait

Kunimeme: you're the guy that keeps coming to our practice w Oikawa san 

Kunimeme: and you're from karasuno

Kunimeme: what the fuck

Megane: I'm still upset about that

Freckles: yes!! I am! He's helping me with serves.

Malk: ,

Malk: THEN WHY DID YOU FREAK OUT WHEN YACHI AND HINATA KNOCKED INTO HIM??

Freckles: uh

Freckles: New phone who dis

Malk: Blocked

Freckles: NO

Raddishhair: my current concern is why and how did Hinata get my Skype

Kunimeme: same

Runa: He probably got mine from terushima

Kaori: I shouldn't even bother questioning where he got mine

Inu: hi!

Hinabirb: HEY INUOKA

Inu: !! Sup

TheLion: UHAHH 

TheLion: I GTG YAKU SAN IS GONNA HIT ME IF I DONT HURRY UP

Angrybirb: HI 

Hinabirb: KOGANEGAWA!!

Kunimeme: You know this is practically every first year

Megane: we're just missing one of fukurodanis and I mean like I don't think the snakes or foxes have any first years we know of

Kunimeme: snakes or foxes wtf

Megane: oh

Freckles: you wouldn't know! They're from Tokyo and Osaka which we haven't even met the snakes yet only people who qualified to go to nationals met them

Kunimeme: ..bitch

Kunimeme: I could literally feel that half threatening smile what the fuck

Freckles :)? What do you mean

Kunimeme: nice try 

Malk: no one is scarier than Oikawa-san 

Kunimeme: no one is scarier than Oikawa-san 

Raddishhair: no one is scarier than Oikawa-san

Kunimeme: WE TYPED RHAT ALL OUT AT THE SAME TIME I WANT TO DIE 

Kunimeme: IM SUEING

Freckles: IM WHEEZING

Smallchick: oml

Smallchick: does anyone ever remember that time the bed hair guy got stuck in the trash

Inu: Kuroo-san?

Smallchick: yeah!! At the training camp when no one was around he was walking and tripped and somehow fell into a trash can head first

Smolcat: ?!?!!Really

Smallchick: YEP

Smallchick: I HAVE PROOF

**Smallchick sent a photo.**

Ohmygoshiki: HAHAHAHAH

Hinabirb: I CANT BREATHE

Runa: I'm sending that to Terushima-san 

Runa: he said he sent it to the captains group chat and they are all laughing at Kuroo-San and he's very embarrassed and asked who took the photo

Smallchick: oh ni

Smallchick: HES GONAN KILL ME

**Runa sent a screenshot.**

* * *

 

Pineapplepizzafucker: You can't even be aNGRY at this photo it's just fucking HILARIOUS

Neko: I 

Neko: WHO TOOK IT

Hoothoot: I CANT BREATShe

Dickawa: FUCK EHENEKDK

Thighs: I'm gonna cry that's a perfect photo

Ushimoomoo: How did you manage to get in a situation like that, Kuroo?

Neko: ,, DONT ASK

Futacuntchi: I HONESTLY THINK I HAVE TO BE SENT TO THE HOSPITAL I CANT BREATHE MIM GONNA DIE

Neko: UKEDUJSE SHUT UP

Snake: Screenshot taken.

Neko: DIEDIEDIEDIEIDLDIE

Pineapplepizzafucker: OKAY BUT YOU HAVE TO ADMIT IT WAS TAKEN PERFECTLY

Pineapplepizzafucker: Runa sent it to me lmao she's The Best 

Neko: IVE NEVER SEEN HER IN MY LIFE HOW'D SHE GET THAT.

Pineapplepizzafucker: let me ask

Pineapplepizzafucker: she said it was Yachi?? 

Thighs: Oh mygod 

Thighs: LEAVE HER ALONE @ EVERYONE

Neko: SHES KARASUNOS LITTLE MANAGER RIGHT

Thighs: I WILL KILL YOU DONT TOUCH HER

Neko: I WASNT GOING TO FUCKING CALM DOWN YOU DAD

Hoothoot: daddy ',;)

Thighs: I hate you.

* * *

 

Smallchick: THEY'LL KILL ME

Hinabirb: WE WILL PROTECT YOU YACHISAN

Malk: I guess we have to

Freckles: WE WILL

Freckles: tsukki will too but he's to shy to admit it

Megane: shut up

Freckles: sorry tsukki!!

Kaori: gay


	3. Do you ever just gay?

Kaori: DO YOU EVER

Kaori: JUST GAY

Kunimeme: yes

Kaori: BECAUSE OH MY GOD

Kaori: IM SO GAY

Kaori: MY GIRLFRIEND IS SO AMAZINB

Kaori: AND JUST AHHH

Smallchick: petition to sue all female 3rd years for being SO PRETTY

Runa: I'm signing that petition

Kaori: GOD SAME 

Smallchick: KIYOKO IS A GODDESS OKAY I CRY EVERYTIME I SEE HER

Smallchick: HER BEAUTY OVERWHELMS ME

Runa: MISAKI IS SO!! 

Runa: STRONG!!!

Runa: IVE SEEN HER LIFT TERUSHIMA

Runa: it was terrifying

Runa: BUT SHE LOOKED SO PRETTY WHILE DOING IT AND HER HAIR!! IT SMELLS SO GOOD

Runa: AND HER S M I L E DONT GET ME STARTED 

Kaori: AghnnGH

Kaori: YUKIE IS JUST SO AMAZING

Kaori: SHES SO JUST LAIDBACK AND FUNNY TOO

Kaori: AND SHES SO PRETTY

Kaori: AND SHE CAN STUFF LIKE 4 ONIGIRI IN HER MOUTH AT ONCE ITS SO IMPRESSIVE

Kaori: AND SHES NUST SO COOL AND IS SO GOOD AT JUST EVERYTHING

Smallchick: KIYOKO USED TO BE IN TRACK IN MIDDLE SCHOOL

Smallchick: HER THIGHS ARE GOD TIER

Malk: can't relate I'm not straight 

Hinabirb: KAGEYAMA SHHH LET THEM FREAK OUT 

Freckles: it's reFRESHING GOD KAGEYAMA

Megane: it's jus t rlly gay

Freckles: we're really gay

Ohmygoshiki: I am also very gay

Hinabirb: I'm 110% positive we're all attracted to the same gender here

Smolcat: I believe so!!

 


End file.
